


Teach Me

by Merfilly



Series: Alike in Ways Unfolding [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Pre-Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is under Asajj's tutelage now, but that doesn't mean Asajj makes life easier. At least, not in <i>those</i> ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> In continuity with "Rise Up, Rebels" but you don't need to read that to understand this series.

"The Jedi approach to using the Force tries to remove all emotion from it. The Sith approach enhances only certain emotional avenues. We, both the Nightsisters and our cousins in other clans, have a more moderate approach," Asajj said, sitting behind Ahoska, peering around her head at the crystals hovering there. For now, Asajj had the advantage of height, but she could already see the potential in the Togruta's latest growth spurt. She had even glimpsed the powerful, graceful vision that Ahsoka would one day be in her own meditations. "Open yourself to all of your emotions, choose their place within you, and then choose the right crystals for your new lightsabers, darling."

Ahsoka had her eyes closed, and she chose yet again to ignore the endearment. She couldn't admit the way it affected her, pulling at the loneliness that had chased her since leaving the Order. It was, she told herself fiercely, merely the commonality of shared experiences. With a deep breath, she pushed all of that aside… and caught herself. Had Asajj done that on purpose, just to test where her resolve in this path was?

"Sneaky," she growled softly, baring sharp teeth, and Asajj laughed, delighted at her student's perceptions.

"You will be magnificent, when you embrace all that you are," the Nightsister promised her, watching as the crystals rose and began to spin in a circle at Ahsoka's silent command. She wondered which of her spare crystals would… and then she knew, as the two that were pure light in their clear facades came to rise above the rest. Ahsoka swept the rest away, back into the carved box, the lid sliding shut, before she opened one hand and took the new hearts of her lightsabers into the palm.

"I already am," Ahsoka said, eyes opening with a flash of humor. "You're just learning to appreciate it properly."

/Oh, I appreciate it plenty, my dear little huntress,/ Asajj thought without acting upon it … yet. All the years chasing Kenobi, and apparently she had been focused on the wrong part of the trio, she decided.

"We'll just have to see about that once you have your new lightsabers, darling." Asajj's eyes caught and held Ahsoka's when the younger woman looked at her, and Asajj took the victory when red-bronze skin darkened and lekku twitched.

"I thought you were going to teach me, and I was going to teach you what I knew?" Ahsoka demanded, rather than face the growing heat between them. It had to be a test, she kept telling herself; Asajj was easily a match to Kenobi in age, and they had been so… high-strung at each other.

"There are many lessons to be shared, Ahsoka, and not all of them have to do with the Force," Asajj purred, before standing to go get the rest of the components Ahsoka would need. When she came back, Ahsoka was at the table, manipulating a cutter through what appeared to be clone armor pieces. It would be a very unconventional set of lightsabers, but Asajj grudgingly approved.

Ahsoka was branding herself with the attachments that she could not deny, even as the galaxy had stolen all of those people from her.

It made the challenge of teaching the Togruta ever more intriguing, and the Nightsister settled nearby merely to observe the construction. Later, they could discuss just what lessons might be shared. For now, Asajj reveled in having a fitting heiress at last.


End file.
